1. Field of the Invention
An organic light emitting display apparatus that can improve contrast without requiring the inclusion of a black matrix and a display that allows for the simple manufacture of a color filter layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin portable flat panel display apparatuses have begun to replace traditional display apparatuses such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emissive display apparatuses, have attracted a great deal of attention as next generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Between organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, the organic light emitting display apparatuses have a light emitting layer made out of an organic material are superior in brightness, driving voltage, response speed, and color image reproduction as compared to the inorganic light emitting display apparatuses having a light emitting layer made out of an inorganic material.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses, however, have a problem in that, when there is external light, such as sunlight, the external light is reflected by the organic light emitting display apparatuses, thereby reducing contrast and visibility. In order to solve the problem, attempts have been made to improve contrast by forming a black matrix, which can absorb light impinging at a non-pixel region, to reduce the reflection of external light. However, a process of forming the black matrix on the non-pixel region is complicated.
In order to form a color image, organic light emitting display apparatuses pass generated white light through a color filter so that the white light is divided into three colors of light. However, the color filter is typically formed to alternate with a black matrix on an encapsulation substrate. A process of producing the color filter and the black matrix on the encapsulation substrate is complicated.